Fangs
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Summary: Vampires are clod-blooded, blood-sucking beings who roam through the night, hunting preys and sucking out their blood. Humans define vampires as 'Evil Beings' who have nothing in mind other than blood… But there is one vampire who differs from the rest… FANG… [FangBoy]
1. Chapter 1

_The cover I used for this story just made my day! I bow down before the artist who drew this…_ _ ***bows down*.**_ _And since its Halloween, I really rushed this fic. I even hurried reading some literature about Vampires, and I enjoyed it!_

 _I'm sorry if it's bad but please, I sure hope you'll enjoy this Halloween Fic. Review if you want, okay?_

 _ **~Ze Shipper~**_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Vampires are clod-blooded, blood-sucking beings who roam through the night, hunting preys and sucking out their blood. Humans define vampires as 'Evil Beings' who have nothing in mind other than blood… But there is one vampire who differs from the rest… FANG…_

* * *

 **FANGS**

* * *

 _Vampires are clod-blooded, blood-sucking beings who are said to be beings that could never walk under daylight like humans… Beings like these are dangerous, once you are bitten, they would suck your blood out until you're drained. People would say they wear dark cloaks that protect them from daylight and they have supernatural powers, which in the old times they call 'sorcery'. One must never stare at the eyes of a vampire, by doing so; the being may be able to control you. Also, a vampire has an incredible strength and has the power to turn into animals, mostly bats and wolves. Bitten by one, you may be either left dead or you may be turned to one of their kind- an undead being that may only walk at night. Humans define vampires as 'Evil Beings' who have nothing in mind other than blood… But there is one vampire who differs from the rest… FANG…_

Fang… He has purple hair, purple eyes and purple glasses. His clothing is mostly purple too but he wore a black cloak like any normal vampire would. He's a young vampire who belongs to a family of pure bloods. The family he came from had the ability to float in mid-air, mind control, and everything else a vampire can do. But there is one elemental power only he could do. Of all the vampires, only he possesses the power to control shadows, that's why he is considered 'special' to all of his kind. He grew up in an environment where killing humans and sucking out their blood is legal. Though he grew up in such place, the thought of doing the same never crossed his mind. He and his brother, Kaizo, are the sons of two Prominent Vampires who rule over all their kind. But one incident happened… When Fang was newly born decades ago, an angry mob attacked their parents, burning their house into ashes. Kaizo, the eldest of the two was told by his parents to bring his young brother to safety. Fang is raised by his brother from that day forth. Kaizo thought Fang how to turn into a bat and explained him how being like them should act.

"Fang, you are the next in line to be the ruler of the vampires. Therefore you must learn how to hunt for a prey" Kaizo said, crossing his legs.

"I don't want to" Fang answered in a bored tone as he escaped his brother's gaze.

"What?! Fang, have you no pity on our parents?! You are going to be the next he-"

"I don't want to be the next heir. If there should be one, then it is not me. Why can't it be you? You are older than me and I have told you a hundred times, I don't want to suck blood from a mortal human" with that said, fang turned to a bat and flew out of his and his brother's mansion.

"Fang… as much as I want to be the next heir, I wasn't chosen by our parents…" Kaizo muttered to himself.

The moon shines so brightly in the dark night sky. A vampire sat on top of a mansion as he stared at the full moon. Cold wind blew by his purple hair

"Kaizo thinks he could dictate me. Like I'd do what he says" Fang muttered with anger. "I just want to go somewhere I could be alone without him dictating me…"

"Fang!" a tiny voice called but the other didn't even move a muscle. He just stared at the moon.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the owner of the voice shouted again but no luck getting the purple-head's attention.

Fang still stayed in his position, not planning on moving. Suddenly, in front of him came a smoke and a light 'poof'. There stood a girl. She wore all-black clothing with red-black arm warmers. Her hair is tied in pigtails and a bonnet on her head. Like Fang, she also wore glasses. "Fang, you clearly know that I hate being ignored!"

"Hello, Ying" Fang greeted with his bored-toned voice.

Ying is Fang's cousin, his closest friend, and also his fiancé. Ever since they were young, they were forced into an arranged marriage by their parents. Also being a vampire and a pure blood, Ying has the power of speed which helps her hunt for prey. Unlike Fang, Ying has already drunk human blood. Kaizo frequently ask help from the young female vampire to persuade his brother into drinking blood.

"What are you doing here again?" the female vampire asked.

"Why would you ask if you already know the answer? I always go to this place to get some silence from Kaizo's blabbering about me being the next heir and me sucking blood"

"Well your brother's right, you know?" Ying said as she sat down next to Fang "It's your job to follow the rules of being a vampire. The Society needs a leader, a new heir. That's you"

"Why can't it be my brother then?"

"Why Kaizo?"

"Why me? He's older, taller, matured and is in the rightful age. I'm only 121 while he's already 131. He could rule The Society already. He knows the laws, rules and everything else I am not interested in knowing"

"You really are a hard person to talk to, you know that?"

"I know. Why are you here anyway? Did Kaizo ask you to talk to me again?"

"Uhh… No. I was just flying by but then I saw you here… again"

"And then what? It's not like you're the type of vampire who likes to stare at the moon"

"Nope. I'm the type of vampire who walks the sun" by hearing those words Fang suddenly turned to the girl.

"Sun? We can't walk under the sun, you know that?" said Fang.

"Aww… are you concerned about me?"

"No. I was just surprised that's all"

"Ahahaha~~ Don't worry I don't walk under the sun… I run under the sun"

"Are you stupid or what? No vampire can stay a minute under daylight"

"Not if you beat the speed of light. I'm the fastest vampire here and I could go from one place to another in less than a second"

"Don't boast your speed. Your speed couldn't even help you in defeating me" Fang gave a light chuckle.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Ying asked with a competitive voice.

Fang turned to her with a smirk "Heh, would you like to have one right now? I don't mind fighting with you, cousin"

"Oh it is on," with that said, Ying stood up and turned herself into a bat "Our fight is by the giant oak tree in the middle of the woods"

Fang said nothing more. He stood up, turned into a bat and the two of them flew.

* * *

Back inside the mansion, Kaizo sat by his window. He stared at the stars and moon. He loves the stars. Because he couldn't see or look at the sun, he would adore the beauty of the night. Why? The beautiful night resembles his beautiful brother…

"Fang… please try and understand the situation here…" he muttered to himself.

As he stared at the moon, he saw two creatures flying. He used his vampire vision to see a clear picture. What he saw are two bats flying away from the mansion. A smile appeared on his face but then a tear oozed out of his eye. In his right hand, he held a photo sealed inside a frame.

"Mom, Dad… will you ever forgive me if I failed?" he muttered as his gaze followed the two bats.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _That'll be all for this chap... See yah on the next one_


	2. Chapter 2

Kaizo still remained at the window of his room, his gaze followed Ying and his little brother. _'What are those two up to?'_ he asked himself before turning to a bat himself as he followed the two in silence. Moments later, he found himself hiding behind a tree. He watched his brother and Ying spar under the oak tree.

Fang used his shadows to try and catch the female vampire. Finger-shaped shadows, shadow tigers and shadow eagles are summoned by Fang. Ying used her incredible speed to dodge Fang's attacks.

"Heh, how would you be able to catch me if you're so slow, Fang?" Ying boasted as she continued running around Fang.

"I don't need to catch you with my shadow…" Fang said with a confident smile.

Ying stopped her running, "What do you mean?"

"I could still catch you… using the shadow around us" with that said, shadow fingers rose from the shadow of the trees and wrapped around Ying.

"GYAH!"

"I win," Fang said and the shadow fingers let go of Ying and all the shadow animals vanished "You're still a little careless, Ying"

"I see…"

* * *

Kaizo watched the whole fight and he couldn't be prouder of Fang. Fang gets better and better in using his shadows. "It's nice to see Fang smile…" Kaizo muttered _'But he doesn't see the slightest bit of happiness in his eyes'_

Kaizo would always watch his brother. He watches him when he sleeps, when he studies, when he eats, when he spends his time on the roof at night, and once he watched his brother bath _(wherein he ended up beaten by his brother himself)_

A light chuckle escaped Kaizo's lips the thought of how angry and embarrassed Fang was that time. _'Fang you've grown up… but you still haven't understood everything yet'_ with that thought, Kaizo transformed into a bat and flew back to the mansion.

* * *

Ying and Fang sat underneath the shade of a tree as they both just stared at the night sky.

"Look Fang," Ying said as she extended her arm and pointed at a group of stars "The Big Dipper…"

"Yeah…"

The two went silent, only the sound of the crickets filled the air. "Fang," Ying started, her voice suddenly sounding serious "You're aware that our parents want us to get married, right?"

"Yes, I am aware… Do you approve?"

"Do you?"

"Honestly, no. I don't want to spend my immortal life stuck in a boring place. I wanna go places and be free for once. I know we vampire shouldn't go out at day but I'm not that much of an obedient little girl" a light chuckle escaped her lips"

"Looks like we both don't like their decision…"

"Yeah…"

 ** _Silence…_**

"Fang," Ying called "How did Kaizo tell you about 'your supposed to be future'?"

"Let's just say that time was really… dramatic…" Fang answered as he fixed his gaze at the night sky.

* * *

 ** _[FLASHBACK]_**

 _Fang was still young when Kaizo blurted out Fang's destined future… Too young to even understand everything…_

 _"Fang, you are a prominent member of The Society. You possess the power to manipulate shadows, the power that every vampire wants to have. You are the second vampire to have a chance to have that sort of power. And because you have this power, you are the next ruler of The Society. Every vampire is counting on you. You have to find a wife that could help you in ruling… And I think your cousin; Ying is the one that could help you. Our parents and hers decided that you two will get married. Keep in mind that your wedding will commence once you two have reached the right age. And one more thing, you also need to learn how to suck blood. It's a vampire's job to suck blood and to hunt for prey. Do you understand what I'm saying, Fang?" Kaizo explained._

 _"No,"_

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _"I said 'NO'. I don't understand anything what you just said, Kaizo. I don't want to rule! In fact I never did want this power in the first place! I'd rather burn in daylight than do what you want"_

 _"Fang listen to me; Mom and Dad have planned this too. Please try to understand"_

 _"No one has the right to dictate my future. Not Mom; not Dad; not The Society; not even YOU"_

 ** _*slap*_** _A cold hand made an impact on the young vampire's right cheek. His eyes grew at the unexpected slap. His eyes met his brothers'. Those eyes that are filled with disappointment, sadness and pity…."How dare you, Fang. Talking back to your own brother, disrespecting me and our parents"_

 _A tear escaped Fan's eye as his head dropped "I'm sorry…"_

 _"Oh, Fang…' Kaizo approached his brother and gave him a hug 'I'm sorry for shouting and saying all of these to you… You'll understand everything once you get older…"_

 ** _[END OF FLASHBACK]_**

* * *

 _'Yes Kaizo, I understand how important I am to this family, to The Society and to every vampire. I just don't want my life to be set before I could even start living it…'_

* * *

Fang flew through his window and landed safely on his bed. He threw his shoes off, took off his glasses and lied down on his bed. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he shifted position. A picture caught his eye; a picture that was taken years ago; a picture that shows him, his brother and their parents. He stood up and headed to his desk, where the picture is placed.

"Mom, Dad, why did my life have to be this miserable?" he asked but none answered. Of course, why would anyone answer? It's not like someone would know the answer, right?

"Why did it have to be like this? If you two were still here, maybe I could change your minds to make Kaizo the next heir instead of me… He's deserves it more than I do…" Fang stopped for a moment "There's still one question in my head that I haven't know the answer in years and I would really want to know the answer… The night you died was when the mansion was burned by the humans… You could've gotten out safely… Dad, you could've iced the fire. Mom, you could've stopped the fire by controlling it… Or maybe you could've turned into wolves so we could all be safe from those humans… but why didn't you?"

Tears started to fall out of Fang's eyes. He took of his glasses to wipe the tears but they still kept on flowing.

"Why? Because they wanted us to be safe; they wanted you to be safe…" Kaizo suddenly spoke as he entered Fang's room. Fang didn't turn around to look at his brother he just kept on wiping his tears. He couldn't let his brother see him as a weakling.

"Safe ** _*sobs*_**? Me safe?"

"Yes"

"But why?!" Fang slammed his fist on his desk as he turned around to face his brother with teary eyes "We all could've been safe that night. If I was able to control shadows that time, I would've saved them. You, why didn't you save them **_*sobs*_**? Wouldn't our lives be better if we were a complete family **_*sobs*_**? Unlike now, there's just you, me, and his 'heir' thing that has been messing with my life!"

Kaizo approached his brother and hugged him tight "I'm sorry Fang… I never told you what really happened"

"I've asked you a thousand times ** _…_** but-but you always tell me that I'm too young to know. 115 years old, Kaizo **_._** The last time I asked you I was 115 years old ** _._** Am I still too young that time?"

"But I did tell you they died in a burning mansion"

"Yes, you did tell me that. But never the whole thing ** _..._** I want to know what happened ** _._** I don't want to be the only one who doesn't know. They're my parents too ** _…_** I-I want to know"

"Okay Fang… I'll tell you"

"Really?"

"Yes… Now stop crying… You've always been a crybaby ever since you were little"

"Shut up, Kaizo. You're ruining the moment" Fang continued crying into Kaizo's chest.

A light chuckle escapes Kaizo's lips. He looked down at his brother as he stroked his brother's hair. _'Fang, you might be 121 now but you still cry. This is why I like being your brother'_

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

 _See you on the next chap~~_


End file.
